Talk:Mara
Mara Everyone's favorite ambassador of love and peace is female, thank you very much. And don't you ever forget it. 19:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Mara has only been refered to as female in one game, Strange Journey. K thx bai. Great Mara 19:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything saying Toro's persona is actually Mara? Not every penis-demon in SMT, of which there are many, is Mara. For one it's not green. For two, it's easily defeated by starter personae. 22:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ....That thing looks like a penis. It even has a head. :Thanks Captain Obvious. That's the joke.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : Mara as Kenta's Persona I was not trolling. Yes, Kenta's Persona looks like a penis. Mara is not the only demon to look like a penis, and this particular penis doesn't even look much like Mara. His Persona is never referred to by name. I have looked, and not found any source to backup the claim that his Persona is Mara besides this wiki and other wikis which quote this one. I'm also not the only user to have my doubts, as you can see above. 05:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I concur. This page seems to be the only source of his demon being Mara. I mean, I get it, it looks vaguely like a penis, and herp derp penis is funny, but to me it always seemed like his stomach turned into a demon. You know, the fat character where 90% of his entire personality is how fat he is. Now his stomach became a demon. And incidentally, this very page has a picture of it from the manga It's not hard to see that the demon is A) From his stomach, B) Not a penis, and C) Nothing like Mara. In fact, I'm just going to scrub all references from this page myself. This is ridiculous. Someone feel free to correct me if that manga explicitly states that the turtle-dragon is Mara, because the game sure doesn't say it. 05:02, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :In reaction to the recent edit warring, I felt I should give my two cents: It's worth noting that the manga version only vaguely resembles the game version, in that they are both big long things with mouths bursting out of him. The in-game version is much more phallic and veiny (and the positioning of the sprite shows it's basically bursting out of his entire torso, not just his stomach), while the manga version is more of a turtle-headed monster with eyes and such. :Now, is it Mara? While earlier it is said this wiki is the only reference to such, we didn't pull it from nowhere, and it seems to have been fandom scuddle butt for quite some time now. Of course, no one being able to find a source for it other than it being "common knowledge", and we have our problem. As for who it is? If not Mara, it could be Mishaguji, which is likewise a long phallic thing. (An aside note, but Toro's Persona is stated to give him a desirable aura that makes him into a successful salesman and rumormonger in P2; which fits both Mara and Mishaguchi.)--Otherarrow (talk) 20:25, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::While Mishaguji can be considered, its two representations have been more of a snake but the phallic head comes with the later forms with a whole body. During the battle the demon uses fire and is resistant to physical attacks, which follows traits Mara has throughout the series. Coupled with the form being more of a complete phallus. Toro is also rather indulgent of his desires with his love of food and reading his manga in Persona 1, indulgence further pointing towards Mara. Great Mara (talk) 20:37, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::You are still missing the point entirely. The complaints are that you are adding your own speculation with no facts to back it up. You even seem convinced that it's a penis, which isn't even a fact in itself. Despite the humor in your Freudian ability to see all long objects as a penis, there is plenty of doubt that that's even what this object is. ::But more importantly, even if it was, you have still provided no source that says it's the demon Mara. And what exactly is the point of asking who else it can be? If you really want an answer, it could be any of several phallus, dragon, turtle, or snake demons. But none of this matters. The point isn't to replace your speculation with another speculation. The point is: If there is no evidence, then do not add something into the Wiki as a fact. ::And incidentally, as an editor, your behavior is absolutely shameful. At least four separate editors have called this into question, and yet you seem to think your own personal opinion has more weight than some "anon" does. Get over yourself. 20:27, August 2, 2016 (UTC) So, I have to turn to official publications that could help with settling this dispute. There is a guidebook by Atlus called Persona World Guidance published in Japan which covers the lore from the first and second Persona games. Kenta's Persona was never named, and there are no Personas explicitly named Mara. This is a scan from the book which I split between Kenta's information box (left) and the Persona list by kana on the right, there's Mahakala on the left, then followed by Mars. Perhaps this can help with settling whether Kenta's Persona is Mara or not. BLUER一番 04:44, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that settles it. His persona is just unnamed, and any resemblance to Mara or anyone else beyond the phallic appearance is likely a coincidence. We should probably move Kentasona's info to Kenta's page and remove reference to it being Mara.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:09, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm having no luck with the kanji or getting ahold of someone to translate. Great Mara (talk) 18:29, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::It shouldn't be the case because Mara will always be spelled as "マーラ". And there's no instance of "マーラ" in these pages. I also included the index page of マ "Ma to Mu" entries for good measure.BLUER一番' 03:14, August 5, 2016 (UTC)' ::::In the Megami Ibunroku Persona Drama CD, Kenta's Persona is named Mara during the Snow Queen chapter. In addition, Takeda's Persona is named Titan. I'm including Takeda too because I don't believe his Persona is named on this wiki. MessiahTelos (talk) 19:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Takeda's Persona is never named in game, hense us never naming it. Also, really? It's named in the Drama CD? You got a translation or something to verify?--Otherarrow (talk) 20:00, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::: In regards to this, I looked up what Toro actually says in both the CD and the original Japanese version of the game is 悪魔様, aka Akuma-Sama, which would translate either to "Demon/Devil Master" (since Akuma literally means demon) or just straight "Master Akuma" since Akuma itself is also the name of malevolent Japanese spirits that deals with fire (something Toro's persona certainly is and uses fire spells). If that was it than we would just safely say that his Persona is just "Akuma" period and be done with it. However, Akuma can go as another name for, you guessed it, "Mara" when it comes to Japanese Buddhism. Given Toro's persona...appearance, I believe the developers were going for a bit of a wordplay here. He was calling for an akuma/devil and out popped an Akuma/Mara. --Shocker (talk) 7:29, Dec 17, 2018